indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
TDF2132
|alliances = |place = 5/16 |challenges = 9 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 33 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = TBD |challenges2 = TBD |votesagainst2 = TBD |days2 = TBD }} TDF2132, also known as "Drew", is a contestant from Survivor: The Everglades and Survivor: Death Valley. After sailing through the early portion of the game, Drew was stuck directly in the middle of the Joint Tribal Council between Cree and Miccosukee. There were five original Calusa members to four original Tequesta, as well as five original Miccosukee to four Cree, with Drew as the sole member of both Calusa and Miccosukee. He decided to side with Cree due to his bond with Jayme, however, he clued Aaron and Eva-Maria on the vote, which unintentionally led to them forming a cross-tribe alliance with Nicole and Jayme. At the merge, he survived the first two votes as outsiders Jared and Enzo were picked off. At the Final 7, the four-person alliance had gained majority and attempted to split the votes between Drew and Antoine using Antoine's vote, with Drew as the target for his threatening status. However, Nicole leaked the plan to Drew, and he played his Hidden Immunity Idol with them both voting for Nic, causing a 2-2 tie between Antoine and Nic. The caused a massive fight between Nic and Drew in front of everyone. On the revote, Jayme was the swing and decided to stick with his original alliance with Aaron and Eva-Maria and vote out Antoine. At the next Tribal Council, Eva-Maria won Individual Immunity, but gave it to Nic, fearing he would be flipped on by Jayme. She then formed a vote-split plan between Drew and Nicole, bringing in Nic, however, Jayme flipped on this plan and sided with Nicole and Drew, voting out Eva-Maria in a 3-2-0-0 vote after some idol plays. At the next vote, the alliance of Drew, Nicole, and Jayme planned on voting Nic after Aaron won Immunity, but Jayme flipped yet again, believing Drew was the bigger threat and he would have a better chance of making it to the end with the other three members, sending Drew home in a 3-2 vote. Drew voted Nicole to win as he believed she had more solid gameplay, flipping once and staying loyal as well as winning Individual Immunities, rather than Jayme's constant flipping back and forth to make it to the end. Survivor: The Everglades Name (Age): Drew (20) Tribe Designation: Nationality: American Claim To Fame: TBA Inspiration In Life: my dad. he graduated 3 years ahead of his age and has been through many ups and downs to make life better for myself and my siblings. Hobbies: Video Editing, Baking, Cooking, Reading Pet Peeves: Slow drivers in the fast lane, annoying kids, probably more but that's all i'm gonna mention Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: idk.... Andrea Boehlke? She's likable, sweet, and someone who is strong in challenges- which is something I would like to do in games! Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Drew (21) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, California Claim To Fame: Being able to pinpoint the cause of pain in a person after taking Anatomy aosjdnaosjdn Inspiration In Life: my dad! Pet Peeves: people driving slow in the fast lane, people who chew with their mouths open, people who can never shut up. Previous Season, Finish: The Everglades, 5th Favorite Past Moment: The joint tribal council in Everglades where I was preaching for a Miccosukee majority with Aaron, Malik and Jared to target Jayme- only to inform the Yellows (Cree) and Aaron that the plan is actually Malik, causing him to leave 7-2 instead of sitting in a 4-4 tie where I would've drawn rocks. Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: Not Jayme that's for sure! Backstabbing BITCH! Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: JAYME FITZ What's Your Reason For Returning?: I'm mad that I could've gotten 3rd with my B.URIE alliance, but Jayme had to be ugly and take Nic over me to the F4 because I was a ThReAt. Now I'm here to correct that mistake cause I had that season in the bag and I'm here to claim what is RIGHTFULLY mine! Voting History Trivia * Drew holds the record for most votes casted against a player, with a total of 31 votes. Category:The Everglades Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Calusa Tribe Category:Miccosukee Tribe Category:5th Place Category:PotS Runner-Up Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Mojave Tribe Category:Returnee